


A Day In The Life Of The Queen

by Xenafox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Elsanna, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Anna's getting used to this queen thing, but luckily, she has Elsa visiting and helping her out. Elsa is only too happy to help as well, wanting nothing more than to be glued to Anna's side.Just a sweet little story really but there are hints of Elsa/Anna.
Kudos: 6





	A Day In The Life Of The Queen

From the moment Anna had woken, Elsa was at her side. Elsa had even been awake before her sister but lounged in the bed, overlooking some writing in regards to things that had happened while she was away. She had missed so much, and did her best to catch up each time she visited even if Anna assured her no one expected her to be as caught up as she was when she was queen.

It was hard not to slip into old habits however, especially when she could help Anna. Elsa was able to remember things very well and sort them into areas of her mind in such a way that it made all the events she needed to pay attention to easy to bring to the foreground. Anna had a good memory, but at times she got a little overwhelmed and struggled, giving way to anxiety.

Elsa felt responsibility to help her. And if she was being completely honest, it also let her hang around Anna every minute of the day. She needed that after having trouble finding proper time for a visit. There was more unrest among the spirits than she had initially realized, as they could have volatile outbursts. 

Anna rolled over with a little yawn and pressed her face into Elsa's thigh. Elsa glanced down at her and lightly stroked the utter chaos that was Anna's hair. "Wake up Anna. You've overslept." Elsa always woke up very early. Anna didn't tend to do the same, making herself sometimes late to things. 

"Mmmm..." A muffled sound was all that could be heard against the violet material of Elsa's nightgown. It was a favorite one of hers after all. 

"Anna, Anna..." she repeated her name and put down the scroll she'd been reading. She grasped Anna's shoulder and shook it gently. "Wake uuup Anna. Come on, you know you've got to."

"No...you be queen today..." 

Elsa laughed. Anna was always so cute. "Sorry, not today. I'm not sure that's something we should change up on a day to day basis. Come on g-"

"RISE AND SHINE! Don't mind if I do!" Olaf had burst in the door and loudly. Anna continued to groan as he beelined it for the curtains and threw them open, the sunlight making his snowy exterior sparkle. "Wow, look at me shine! The sun is so warm too!"

"Thank you Olaf," Elsa said, watching him and still smiling. She missed him a lot, too. 

"Of course! Wow! Can I join the snuggle party?" he asked, scampering over next to the bed.

"No, sorry. We need to get this one up," she said, her hand petting Anna's shoulder. 

"I'mmup." Anna lifted her head, eyes still closed. "M'up." Before her face could drop right back down, Elsa caught her chin. 

"Rise and shine indeed. I can see your drool glistening."

"Heh." Anna let out one solid and dorky laugh, still not quite there.

"When I drool, everything sticks," Olaf informed them. "I'm going to go get Sven for a game of rocks!" he then announced, darting off. 

Elsa started to slide off the bed, and she reached for Anna's arm to tug her with her. "Come on, up!" Had it always been so hard to wake her? Anna slept like a rock next to her - or completely across her - every time, but usually she wasn't so bad. Elsa remembered being that tired too. "You can do it. I got used to this, so can you."

By then she was out of the bed and had the front end of Anna's body half up off the surface of the bedsheet. That was some progress, anyway. "Elsaaaa..." Anna reached her other hand out for her, and Elsa stepped forward to help.

When she was close enough, Anna's eyes opened wide, and she suddenly tugged Elsa closer before throwing both arms around her waist and smooshing her cheek against her stomach. She giggled and held her tightly while Elsa sighed and muttered. "Should have known it was a trap."

Eventually, Anna did get out of bed, and Elsa helped her get ready. She had no choice since Anna needed assistance with her hair. She wondered if Kristoff usually helped, but didn't ask. For whatever reason she just didn't want to know. It was the same with helping her decide what dress to wear that day, what to have for breakfast...no, Elsa was content to be the one helping that day. She couldn't peel herself away from Anna.

She sat next to her at breakfast instead of across from her. "Seems like today shouldn't be too busy," she told her, stirring her tea and then gently knocking her cup against Anna's.

"Maybe...but, uh, I have to review a thing about clearing some trees, and then there's the upcoming festival and we'll have visitors from another kingdom for that. I think I know what they like to eat but if I'm mixing them up with the others from the east of us, it's going to be really bad because I could feed them the thing they actually treat as holy and forbidden and I just-"

"Shh." Elsa pressed a finger to Anna's lips. "Deep breath Anna. Just show me who you're talking about. I guarantee I know, or at least know where to find it. I'll be at your side all day."

"How am I supposed to focus then?" Anna asked, looking at her with fondness and ignoring her breakfast. Elsa met her eyes and the two took each other in for a long minute.

Oh how Elsa missed her...even if she could see the stress in Anna's face and some mild panic in her eyes, she still held the warmest smile anyone in the world possibly could. "You'll be fine. I'm not here to make things harder, Anna."

"That's not what-"

"I know! I know. But I'll show you some tricks without leaving your side. Relax, please," Elsa begged her.

Anna didn't exactly do so, but she still nodded. "I'll do my best..."

Anna's idea of a busy day was certainly a low energy one for Elsa, but she understood her younger sister still finding it a challenge. Perhaps she was right, too, that she might be a tad unfocused with Elsa at her side all day. Elsa knew that, and she felt guilty, but she couldn't seem to help herself. It had just been too long since she was there in her presence. It'd been too long since Anna's soul had wrapped hers in all its tenderness and brought her to a level of calm she couldn't find even in Ahtohallan. 

So, off to the next task they went, taking care of daily affairs. It was mundane, but necessary. There was a conflict here and there. Property issues, arguments that somehow couldn't be solved by a lesser counsel, submissions for various permissions...Elsa watched Anna read over everything with a careful eye as she hovered by her in meeting after meeting. No one objected to her presence and she was flattered. Once in a while Anna looked to her for reassurance and Elsa would smile and nod. When they were alone sometimes she found her hand running over her back, or her arm around Anna's bare shoulders. She couldn't keep herself away. Whenever she touched her it was like she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

It wasn't even lunch when Anna laid her arms on the desk in front of her and sighed. "Elsa, I'm tired. I know I shouldn't be, but I am." It wasn't whiny. It was just a statement.

"That's how it is, dealing with people. You've always been more outgoing than me, though." Living in a giant pile of ice did have some big positives even if Elsa generally liked people. She just didn't always want to be around them.

"Mm, there's being helpful and friendly as a princess, and then taking on a lot as queen. Kristoff tries to help but he's still trying to learn more. He goes off on reindeer tangents a lot when he gets lost in what he should say to people." Anna laughed a little. "It IS pretty funny though."

"You might check to see if he's accidentally reading those reindeer books again. He's smart but obsessed," Elsa said with a shake of her head. He sister was right though. Outgoing didn't mean she wasn't getting a tad socially exhausted. Once again she almost felt guilty for being there all day. Instead, she placed her fingers on either side of Anna's head and started a gentle rubbing motion. 

"Aaaahh..." Anna leaned her head back into the touch. Elsa's fingers trailed behind her ears briefly, stroking down her neck as coolness slid gently along warmth. Elsa rubbed her shoulders too, slowly and with careful squeezes.  
"Come on," she nearly whispered. "We need to go look into clearing those trees."

"I don't remember what we're even clearing them for..."

"And I don't know to begin with." Elsa stepped aside but held out her hand for Anna's. "Let's go look."

The trees were being cleared for a new structure. The document detailing the plans rested next to a map on a large flat table. Anna leaned over to study them and Elsa said nothing as her arm went around Anna's waist. It was straight forward. Arendelle was bringing in another business, one that specialized in animal care and that was needed. There were some details to finalize such as where it would be built. Elsa didn't say a word, letting Anna sort it out on her own as she knew she was capable of. She was silent support.

When Anna was finished, Elsa kissed her cheek. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Anna blushed and squeezed her hand, dragging her off to lunch with Kristoff and Sven.

A picnic lunch remained fun. Elsa was happy to see Kristoff, as much as she didn't feel like sharing Anna's time. However, Kristoff was her friend too, someone she let through her door eventually, and he was able to make her smile and laugh with his antics. Olaf joined too only to bicker with Sven about the weather while Kristoff did the reindeer's voice.

Anna was in stitches by the end of it, unable to breathe while Olaf asked if she was going to throw up her lunch. Elsa mainly observed in amusement. She missed the whole group of them, really. She laughed with Bruni and Gale, and the Northuldrans could be fun, but no one was quite like the family she was with. She missed them when Kristoff and Sven needed to leave to go to a meeting about reindeer herd regulations and Olaf went off to play with some of the kids. 

She stopped missing them when Anna rolled in the grass and tugged her down with her. She fell awkwardly with her arms on either side of Anna's torso, the redhead giggling up at her. "I miss this," Anna told her, her finger poking Elsa's nose.

"Anna," Elsa laughed, "This is no way for a queen to behave!" she teased but they had been silly sometimes when she was in that role. 

"I'm queen, so actually, I say it is," Anna said firmly. Elsa's long hair hung down on either side of her face and Anna brushed her fingers through it. "You know how long it's been since I sat outside and had a big lunch and took a nice long nap after it," she said, gently tugging on Elsa's hair.   
Elsa sighed and gave in, dropping down to half lay on Anna with her head on her chest. Anna just kept stroking her hair. It was wonderful and Elsa hated that after a minute she had to say anything. "You have to get back to things sometime."

"Sure," was Anna's simple answer, but she didn't stop petting her. "Five more minutes. Lemme bask in the moment."

Elsa melted right in. There it was again. Anna's soul entangled with her own, bringing happiness and calm. Gentle whispers seemed to surround her as they spoke of love, laughter, faith, and understanding. How cruel it almost felt sometimes when she realized her elevation to being the fifth spirit had awaked her ability to sense more than she had before. Her magic had broadened to feel her sister right before they had found themselves apart. All she wanted was to be surrounded by it, by her.

She never wanted it to stop but the ringing of a bell brought her back to reality and she knew it was time to go back to Anna's duties. 

When they did manage to get up and go back in, it was festival planning. Elsa knew the procedure since Arendelle had several throughout the year, and she led her right to the map to begin pointing out ideal locations for several of the areas they would need to set up.

"Didn't you have a comitee or something? This is a lot for Kristoff and I to think about," Anna said eventually, even as she was diligent about taking notes and scribbling down ideas.

Elsa nodded, leaning against the table. "Yes. You'll have the one I had before you took over, and next year you'll be able to appoint new people- or not. You'll see how well they work for you. They did plan a few things recently though, I know you must have talked to them as you shifted things into your rule."

"A little. I wish I had observed better."

"You did fine," Elsa said, beaming down at her. "I know you learned a lot. Watching me, helping me - its different than actually having to be where I was. But our people, Anna, they seem happy with all that you have been doing. I know you've met a couple of representatives from other kingdoms and they loved you." Who wouldn't?

Anna nodded and sighed with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Elsa..."

Elsa leaned forward and touched her hand. "You will always, always have me."

Her smile brightened and Anna took her hand, holding tightly. "You know I'll hold you to it."

The afternoon went by quickly after that, almost too quickly. Anna did a lot of planning, and Elsa indeed helped her figure out which kingdom was which. They got carried away researching, maybe, but Elsa enjoyed helping her. She got to just be there with her. In her company, even if they were silently reading, she was happy. She was happy walking with her to dinner, sitting down with Kristoff and Olaf once again to hear about their day. 

Olaf told her everything, including more than she wanted to hear about how much he saw of who in various states of undress by accident. But even when he did talk too much he was dear to Elsa and she enjoyed herself. Rarely did she find herself mad at the little snowman; he was a part of both her and Anna for starters. Where Anna ended and Elsa herself began and how much of others had influenced Olaf, she didn't know, but he was always welcome. 

Kristoff graciously sat across from both of them, forfeiting his usual seat next to Anna. Elsa had to hand it to him, whenever she showed up and completely stole Anna away for however long she was there, he had a good attitude about it. "You give her something she'll never find in me or anyone else," he had told her once. "I don't mind if it makes her so happy."

Given she even took Anna at bedtime, that was pretty understanding of him. 

He also once let slip that sometimes it was nice to put on his boots, stomp out to Sven's stable, and crash in the hay for a night. Old habits died hard.

"Are we playing a family game tonight?" Elsa asked Anna hesitantly as they finished dinner up. 

"No..." Anna yawned. "I'm really, really tired. I just kind of...mmm. I have to go sign something, and that's the last meeting. The man wasn't available during the day and so..."

"I understand," Elsa said, standing from the table and waiting on Anna to say good night to Kristoff. Anna kissed him briefly on the lips before saying she loved him. A conflict of emotions swirled in Elsa, but she said nothing, choosing to see it as protectiveness and the clear effect of not being able to visit earlier. 

She felt more level headed when they walked just outside the castle doors and remained in the courtyard. Guards escorted a horribly creepy little man with a dirty white beard in, bringing a paper with him. Elsa had studied him the whole time he lurched his way up to Anna, and he sort of glared back. He didn't want to be there, and neither did Anna even though she faked a friendly smile.

Elsa conferred with her over the documents he had brought with him; they would secure a trade deal that was to Arendelle's advantage. Despite the grumbles and glares of the messenger, it was a good thing and Anna agreed to sign, Elsa's hand on her lower back as a sign of support. 

Almost as soon as he was led away, Anna turned and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "His attitude was wretched," she stated.

Elsa hugged her tightly as well. "I know. They happen, sometimes. Just keep being friendly and don't waver." Anna was doing well, in that regard - very well. Elsa usually chose to hide any emotion, remaining cautiously friendly but otherwise blank when she dealt with such people. It probably wasn't always the best way to act but it was all she could do at the time before she was able to get away and shoot some ice around as a release. 

While she missed home and Anna, she didn't exactly miss her queen duties. 

She held her sister for a few more long moments before stepping back and stroking her face. "Come on, let's go rest."

Then it was back into their gowns, and at an early hour. Elsa still had some energy but poor Anna did not. Elsa had held a soft cloth to her face and washed her makeup away along with the stress of the day. She took her time doing so, standing in their washroom while Anna sat on a bench. As she cleared away every bit of makeup she studied Anna's skin, slightly irritated and ready for some hours off. Elsa's skin never felt like that anymore. She didn't miss it.

She undid Anna's bun and let her hair fall free even if it would be a mess again. Sometimes having the braids in after a long day only caused a headache. She brushed her hair out slow and careful before kissing the top of her head and helping her up.

Anna clung to her arm. "Thanks, Elsa..." Anna said sleepily. "I feel sort of stupid."

"Why?" Elsa asked gently as she escorted her to the room. 

"I'm still not used to this..."

"So?" Elsa chuckled. "Anna, you saw how long it took me to settle in. Even when I had a routine down and felt more comfortable around everyone, I hadn't learned how to let you or anyone else help me. Remember the nights I slept badly and we all woke up to bursts of ice?"

"I do."

The whole ordeal had been kind of embarrassing. "That's one thing you've got on me so far. No random ice. You're already able to delegate. You're doing brilliantly," she said, leading her to the bed and sitting her on it. She'd had water ready before they went to clean up and she offered a glass to Anna.

Anna downed it slowly, not even quite finishing it before handing it back. "I guess you're right," she told her. "I shouldn't doubt myself, I can-I can do thiaaaaahhh...." Her words were interupted by a long and deep yawn. 

Elsa accidentally snorted a laugh and then made up for it by stooping down to press her forehead against Anna's. "You're fine, Anna. Now lay down."

Anna grabbed her arm. "You too, come down here."

"Yes yes," Elsa nodded and crawled into the bed, having to crawl over Anna to have any space on the mattress at all. She was almost over her when Anna suddenly pulled her down on her again, this time with Elsa's face winding up next to hers. "Ack-you should warn me."

"You should be used to this," Anna said, turning to face her and gazing before her eyes started to shut. She tried to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"Mmmhmm." Elsa placed extremely light and careful kisses on Anna's eyelids, stroking her face as she relaxed against her. "I suppose I should be," she told her. 

"I want...cuddles.." Anna managed to say, drifting off so quickly.

"You get whatever you want, Anna," Elsa whispered as she snuggled in, their hearts beating in the same soft rhythm. She'd do anything for her and couldn't help squeezing her as she fell asleep. "I love you."


End file.
